The Magic of Love
by stinka
Summary: If you like K holding down Hiro and K yelling scenes from 'Brokeback Mountain' then you'll love this. Crazy American girl that barges in on them all the time! A Lemon Scene
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Takings for Tokyo

**Genre:** Humor/ Romance

**Pairing:**( Kx Hiro)(Kx Fujisaki) ( Kx Seiren) and just about anyone K wants to do...

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Hiro and K are finally staying with each other and they decide to hire a maid, an AMERICAN WITCH maid!

**Warning: Don't say I didn't worn you... this will be mostly funny, but don't be surprised to see some... male intercourse...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings to my advantage!

**Author's Thoughts**: Hello there Gravitation Fans! It's me Stinka-chan! This is more on the humorish side. I draw short manga and long novel as well. I thought that it would be cool to turn one of them into a written story instead. This is one of the parts from _Taking Tokyo _and I thought " Why not give it a shot! ". So I'm going to try and put a part out of my manga into words. If you people like it, then I'll be more than happy to keep going with it! Enjoy and please Review!

**Ajmgurl :** This was all that baka's fault... I have no part of all her crazy Gravitation imagination...

A girl, an American girl walked down the hallway in the huge new building in Shinjuku ward. She was about 5"5 and had short blonde hair that curled outward. Her bains were long and covered her forehead. Her eyes were big and emerald green. She had a very nice shape, her curves could be seen from a block. Her skin was tan, almost a light brown. She bounced to the tune that was in her head as she walked.

She had on a short maid uniform that was black and white with a white apron on. It was so short that with every step she took, you could almost see where her black thigh-highs stopped. The apron had ruffles and lace all over it and a big black bow in the front. The uniform was made to show a lot of cleavage, so her size double C would be more visible.

With her little cute black shoes and choker to match, she walked with her head held high and with a adorable welcoming smile on her face. She actually looked more like a cosplay anime maid than a real maid.

' This is my big day to show Eiji that she was a tougher girl than he thought...' She thought as she came to a stop in front of a apartment door, making her boobs bounce in a happy motion at the same action.

Eiji was her Japanese boyfriend that she had met the first fateful day she arrived in Tokyo. He had showed her around and even was kind enough to let her stay with him. Now she was doing the job she had always dreamed of thanks to him.

She then knocked on the door...

No response...

She really wasn't a very bright girl as it was, so she checked to see if the door was open.

With a soft 'click', it opened with ease. She was really surprised to see how easy it had opened. She had a bewildered look on her face as she blushed on the fact that the apartment she was entering was that of two gay men.

The lights were on inside the apartment. A overhead light was on in the livingroom. It was right cross from the frontdoor, where she stood. The room was nice and tidy inside.

She closed the door so it was not heard, making a soft click to insure that it was closed.

The girl let herself in before she heard it.

It was a steady ' creeking ' sound that now filled the apartment's air. Moans soon followed as the creeking got louder and louder.

" Oh my...", she said to herself as she put her hands on her cheeks. She knew what was going on... The two men were either having sex or they were playing leapfrog on a bed. But this didn't sound like an innocent game of leap frog...

She cautiously walked to the moans and now, yells of pleasure.

With both of her hands at her chest, she passed the kitchen, then the bathroom. Each room was noticablly clean.

Then... ' the bedroom '. She took a hard gulp before she started to hear them.

She opened the door up just a crack so she could see what was going on.

There was a blonde tall guy on top of some guy. His back was facing the door. Long streams of golden blonde hair ran from underneath a brown cowboy hat. There were legs around his waist and the other was thrown over his shoulder.

The tall blonde kneeled over the other guy starts to talk.

" I'll show you how to break in that brokeback... "

" Oh god, K! DON'T! " The screams of plead didn't help. What ever the blonde man named K was planning to do to the other guy was not good. And you could hear the results of the situation.

The tall man named K started pounding away into the other man.

Moans of pleasure and pain where heard from the other man underneath K.

" OH, K! Stop! Your going to break my back for real!"

" Hell, I wish I could, then I could teach you a lesson for teasing me for so gotdamn long. But I love your candy ass too damn much to hurt you- ".

K was interrupted by the man who was laying down before; now he had proped himself up enough to put one arm around his neck. His head was now visible to the maid now. He had shaggy brown, reddish hair.

The older man then suddenly flipped the red head on the bed on his knees. Both of them now were facing the door.

The maid felt he face get red and hot. She didn't know rather to go back and sit in the living room and wait for them to be done. She would then pretend that she never heard or saw a thing. Or, the other oppition was to go in on them now and make her arrival know. But before she could decide, her eyes went locked back on the couple.

K stood on his knees behind the smaller guy. He then started pounding away on him. His pumps were hard and solid, you could tell that the other guy was in much pain by the expression on his face. But the pleasure must have out rode the pain because he never said a word. Only moans and gasps excaped his his peach colored lips.

Then suddenly the older blonde raised his hand back and smacked the living shit out of the red head's left ass cheek.

" SMACK! "

" Shit K! What the hell! "

The other man replied with a devilish grin followed by another smack.

" AAAH! K! Fuck! Quit Fucking me so hard! "

" I am not... Now I am..."

The blonde was now doing the other guy harder than ever now. The smaller guy's body underneath K was rocking in a fast steady pace.

" SMACK!"

The blonde picked up his hat off his head and waved it wildly in the air. " WHAT 'S-MY-NAME? WHAT 'S-MY-NAME!"

" AH! "

" Nope! That's not it! " He put his hat back on his head and gave the man another good smack.

" What's my name? "

The other man gave in to the blonde's demands. " K! "

" That's not what I told you to say! " Another loud smack. You could tell that this one actually hurt.

" No! It's too... stupid! No- " He was cut off by another hard smack. This time K's hand remained on his ass cheek as it rubbed him to ease the pain.

" Say it! "

" No! "

" Say it NOW! "

" Mmmmhh!...big dick..."

" What? I can't hear you! "

" No, I'm not saying it again..."

Another loud smack.

" BIG DICK! And I mean you really are one! "

That was it for the maid. She had seen and heard enough. Even her witch powers couldn't help her. She decided quickly to go back outside the apartment. But before she could notice how nervious she was, she had pushed to door on open to the bed room. She had som how tripped over her own two feet. Trying hard to recover, she kept going farther and farther into the room until she was stopped be the bed. She tumbled onto the bed on top of the red head.

" WHAAAH! " She said before she flopped hard on the red head. He let out a discomforting grunt as if all the air out of his lungs were being forced out. Hiro didn't know what was doing on.

" What the hell? " Said K as he pulled himself out of the smaller man so he wouldn't be smashed into the bed.

K looked at the girl from upside down and studied her abit before remembering who she was. He didn't know who she was, but then it hit him all at once.

" Oops..."

Hiro, half dazzed and in pain looked up at him from underneath the now seeming sleeping girl.

" What do you mean by 'Oops' " Hiro then tries to push the girl over from being on top of her.

" That maid girl called and said that she would be over this week instead of next week..."

" Now you decide to tell me! "

K shrugged his shoulders as his exhaustion caught up with him.

" Well... We did make a good impression of how we really were, didn't we? "

Hiro flopped his head back into he sheets which he was now swallowed by.

K let out and uneasy laugh.

" Well this should be very interesting..."

Yay! Chapter One complete! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Takings for Tokyo

**Genre:** Humor/ Romance

**Pairing:**( Kx Hiro)(Kx Fujisaki) ( Kx Seiren) and just about anyone K wants to do...

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Hiro and K are finally staying with each other and they decide to hire a maid, an AMERICAN WITCH maid!

**Warning: Don't say I didn't warn you... this will be mostly funny, but don't be surprised to see some... male intercourse...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings to my advantage!

Stinka: Hey you guys! My partner that was helping me write these stories kind of bailed on me so... I guess I'll get K and Hiro to assist me in my endeavors.

Chapter 2: Waking Up with the Buff.

It was morning when the smell of bacon and eggs woke Hiro up from his peaceful slumber. He stirred from underneath K's heavy arm as he went to follow his nose. Hiro sat up is the bed as he recalled the night before. Flashes of him and K popped into his head when he could almost feel K's warm mouth on him. All this time Hiro's eyes have been closed but they burst open when he realize that his intercourse was interrupted as the thought of the young maid came into his head.

Hiro then got up out of the bed as he left K by himself. He glanced back at his lover to admire him one last time. He then proceeded into the kitchen where the smell seemed to be coming from. Hiro walked down the hall... not knowing that he was naked.

Peering into the kitchen, he saw all the varieties of breakfast food. From American dishes to Japanese dishes that were some of his and K's favorites. He then walked into the kitchen still unaware of his… uh… private parts being exposed. He then noticed movement near the stove and looked over to see what it was. To his surprise he was met by pair of white panties with ruffles on the edges.

"WHAA! Oh I am so sorry!"

The maid just stood back up and looked at the naked Hiro that was looking at her with a now red face.

The maid screamed… like that was inevitable.

"Mr.- I mean Nakano-san, may I get you some clothes to wear?" She said covering her eyes. She felt her face get hotter and hotter by the second.

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound that came from the bedroom, making its way to the kitchen.

"What the hell's going on?!" said K as he pointed a gun at the maid. The maid still had her eyes covered as K began to talk again.

"Who are you and state your purpose!" he shouted at the young woman as he made his gun make the clicking sound that made the maid uncover her eyes.

The poor girl… She could only take so much and… actually K was too much for her. K, as like Hiro, was naked as well and now knew why his lover was shouting the name K wanted him to call him last night. The girl couldn't help but to let her eyes wonder down south as she gasped at the long… uh… 'Instrument' that he K had used on Hiro last night.

DOOMP!

"K!... Look what you did!..." Hiro said as he went back to the room to get him something to put on and for the fallen maid.

"Look what I did... You were the one who came in here naked first. Besides,… Who is she?"

K had walked over to the girl and stood over her trying to remember her face.

"Oh yeah, she's the girl who came in on us last night… but why is she here?"

Hiro then returned to the kitchen with a big green t-shirt on with some blue jeans. He had a shirt and some pants in his hands for K as he tossed them to him.

"Here put those on before you scar the girl anymore…"

But just before K could react to the command, the girl opened her eyes to see the 'instrument' in her face again and passed out once more.

"K!"

"What... I was about to but she woke up…"

Hiro just shook his head as he went to the table to eat.

"You're not just going to leave him here, are you?" K was now putting on the pants and shirt so he wouldn't scare the girl no more.

"I'm not going to leave her there because you are the reason she's still laying there. So _you're_ going to get her up from there."

K tried his best to give the 'please forgive me face' but it didn't work this time. He just obeyed Hiro none direct command once more and took the girl to the couch. He laid her down softly as he looked at her face. He never noticed it before, but the girl was quite beautiful. Her big bright eyes were hidden with supple lids. Her face was perfect and her hair was soft to the touch. K was memorized by her unearthly charm. K wanted to have her then. The urge was almost too powerful for an average person but he held back for as long as he could. He didn't quit know why but to him at that moment he saw the most beautiful being he had ever saw. He knew ha had told Hiro that once before but he kind of really didn't mean it.

"K! What are you doing?" Hiro called to him. K still didn't move but he replied.

"Nothing…" He then got himself up from her side and joined Hiro in the kitchen.

Seconds later after the two were eating in the kitchen, the maid sat straight up and smiled.

"This is going to be interesting…."

To be continued.

Soooo sorry for the next chapter! And it's short too… I promise that the next one will be funnier and longer. So please Review for me so the story will keep going. And Make sure to check out some of my other stories thanks!


End file.
